Face to Fate
by CeCsep
Summary: After leaving the Edison Group lab, Chloe, Derek, Tori, Simon, Kit and Lauren are on the run. Are there anyone who would be willing to help them? Do they have the chance of surviving, or is dying in the hands of the Cabal their destiny? Is the relationship between Derek and Chloe as strong as they thought it was?
1. Chapter 1

******Chloe's POV**

I squirmed as the cold scissors pressed against my neck. My frown deepened as I watched strands of dyed black hair flowed to the ground, like snowflakes falling onto a bed of shimmering coldness. The old wooden chair I sat on squeaked as I adjusted, trying to get more comfortable on this chair. My eyes drooped and my head nodded from the lack of sleep.

"Chloe," Tori warned, "if you keep falling asleep then I wouldn't cut your hair for you anymore!" I straightened up and nodded slightly, letting her finish cutting my hair. I glanced up and stared at the girl in the mirror. Her wide blue eyes had bags under them and the dyed black hair was dry and damaged from the cheap hair dye. The sound of the door open distracted me from staring at my own reflection. "Okay, I'm done. And yes you can clean up," Tori said as she swiftly made her way out the bathroom.

"Tori," I whined, "help me clean up!" She sighed, glaring at me as she made her back, helping me clean up pieces of my hair from the bathroom floor. I smiled at her as she helped me clean up. She didn't smile back but she stopped glaring at me and I knew that this was because she saw me as her friend. We finished cleaning up the mess and I stood up stretching from crouching down for so long to clean up.

"I'm going to take a shower to wash out the small bits of hair," I told Tori as she exited the bathroom. She mumbled something incoherent as she walked out, closing the door behind her. I stripped from my dirty clothes as I stepped under the warm water. I took some of the shampoo the hotel provided and washed my hair. I saw some black in the foam from the shampoo and I knew that the hair dye is going away. I washed my hair several times, conditioned it, washed my body, and stepping out of the shower, drying my body with a towel. I groaned as I put my dirty clothes back on. When I came out from the bathroom, I saw Tori lying on the couch, watching TV and Aunt Lauren was taking a nap in one of the beds. I was about to sit down on the other bed when I heard a knock at the door. My heart began beating rapidly and adrenaline pumped through my veins. Tori got up cautiously and stared at me, waiting for me to make a move. I moved silently towards the front door while pressed a hand against my chest, trying to make it stop beating so hard as if the people on the other side of the door could hear it pounding against my chest. I looked through the peephole and took in deep breaths from relief.

"It's the guys," I told Tori, "they're back from shopping." She looked relieved as well as I opened the door for Simon, Kit, and Derek. They entered the room setting down multiple bags onto the floor. Aunt Lauren woke from her sleep but I didn't even notice because I was staring at Derek's hair. Apparently, he got a haircut too while he was out. Before it was long and shielded his face from the outside world. Now was short and showcased the angles of his defined face. With the new haircut and his now blemish free face, he looked like the dreamy boyfriend everyone wants. I smiled, knowing that he's mine, but my heart dropped thinking about all those other girls that he could have now that he's Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome. He looked over at me and I blushed, realizing that I've been caught staring at him. He walked over to me and stared back at me. I smiled and blushed as I looked away from his intense gaze. Derek brought his hand up and picked up a strand of my now shorter hair, studying it like he does with everything. _"Do you still think I look good enough to be your girlfriend?"_ I wanted to ask him.

"You look great," he grumbled in his deep voice like he's reading my thoughts. "We bought you new hair dye so don't have to have this horrible black hair anymore. Don't worry, Simon chose it this time," he told me with a small smile. I was about to reply when my tummy grumbled, as my cheeks flamed from embarrassment. Derek chuckled at me, his voice sending chills down my spine.

"Chloe! Derek! Come eat dinner!" Kit yelled, stopping me from pouting at Derek like a little kid for him laughing at me. We went over to the small table in the hotel room, and I saw that we are having Chinese food tonight. Since the table is so small, we all got some food and went to sit around the room. Derek and I went and sat on the couch with me leaning on him the whole time. My tummy was doing backflips the entire time.

"Tori! Can you help me dye my hair when we're done?" I asked.

"What...you don't like that necro look that screams either emo or 'I'm a necromancer! I'm right here! Come get me! Hey!'" she mocked. Derek rolled his eyes at her imitation of my voice and tried his best to not fire an insult at her.

"Aww. Is little Tori jealous because she has a face that just screams bitch." Simon said in a baby voice.

"Siiimooon..." Tori threatened.

"Oh I'm sorry, . Oops. I meant to say witch." Simon fired back. Just like that, a whole new bickering session began. Derek sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. I know that he has sensitive hearing so the argument between Simon and Tori is really annoying him.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked him. He nodded silently with a frustrated expression, growling softly. I went over to Kit, and tapped him on the shoulder just as he was about to say something to stop Tori and Simon's fight.

"Can Derek and I go for a walk?" I asked politely. He hesitated for a minute and looked like he was about to say yes just as Aunt Lauren stood up abruptly.

"WHAT! Absolutely not!" Aunt Lauren screeched in a shrill voice I never knew existed. Her yells stopped Tori and Simon's dispute and made Derek turn to look at me with his emerald green eyes.

"Why? We'll be careful, and Derek's there to protect me," I replied with a small smile. "He...," she began, but stopped and looked away.

I knew why she had such a huge reaction to me going out alone with Derek. She still didn't trust him.

"If you want to go for a walk I could go with you instead," she offered.

I frowned with my lips closed in a tight line and growled, "I only want to go with Derek. No one else. Not...even... you." I could tell that she's getting angrier by the second and she was about to yell at me for being "disrespectful to adults", but Derek came forward, grabbed my arm and pulled me to his side. He began comforting me by hugging me from the side and rubbing his warm hands up and down my arm. We knew each other well enough from being on the run to know that he was silently telling me to calm down, and to be nice to my aunt. I sighed and pulled Derek to sit down on one of the beds, snuggling into him and he took my cold hands into his large, warm ones to warm them up. I settled with my eyes closed and a small smile on my face, but in the back of my mind, I knew very well that Aunt Lauren was glaring daggers at Derek and I. No one said anything, making me feel like I was suffocating in the awkward silence.

"Ahem," Kit coughed, "why don't we start discussing what we should do next." Kit's voice cut through the awkwardness like a gunshot in middle of a silent night.

"Ya, we should start thinking about what we should do. The Cabal team outnumbers us big time. Although the Edison Group building collapsed and some of them were in there when it happened, we still can't be sure how big the actual team is," Derek explained.

"But we already destroyed the Edison Group. At least there's one less group after us. We're in a better situation than we would've been in if the Edison Group wasn't destroyed," Simon suggested. I glanced over at Aunt Lauren and noticed that she wasn't paying any attention or contributing to our conversation. Instead, she's glaring at the ground, probably still mad at me for reasoning with her. Before today, I've never raised my voice at her, nor have I said no to anything she said. Knowing her, she would probably blame this on Derek, even though it wasn't him that changed me. It was being on the run. Encountering girls on the street that tried to fight us, raising dead bodies in my sleep, and being betrayed by people we were supposed to trust (like Andrew...and Aunt Lauren herself). All of that had made me a more mature person. It made me grow up, but more importantly, I don't need to rely on her anymore. I think she knows that in the back of her mind but she refuses to believe that I don't need her anymore. What she doesn't understand is that just because I don't need her doesn't mean that I don't want her around.

"Well we should all clean up and have a good rest tonight. We'll have to get going tomorrow morning. We'll discuss this further sometime tomorrow," Kit announced, breaking me away from my thoughts. We all went do get ready for bed.

"Tori? Can you help me dye my hair now?" I asked.

"Where the hell is the hair dye then?" she questioned. I turned around to find Derek and ask him for the hair dye, but just as I turned around I slammed into a breathing wall. I bounced back and was about to fall, silently lecturing myself for being so clumsy, but the pain from the fall I expected didn't come. Instead, I found myself being caught by Derek and was staring into his bright eyes, knowing that he's silently mocking me for being a klutz.

"Here's your hair dye. If you don't like this colour then we'll have to go find another colour later," he said handing me a small box while helping me stand. I smiled at him, just about to thank him (and maybe even give him a small kiss) when I felt a rough tug on my arm.

"Blah, blah, blah. Ya, ya. Whatever. Just get over here and let me dye your hair, then you could make out with brick head over here all you want," Tori uttered while dragging me towards the bathroom, making my cheeks flame from her comment. Tori helped me dyed my hair and we sat and chatted about random things like all best friends. After a while, we went to wash the rest of the dye out and blow dried my hair. I took a deep breath, and looked into the mirror. I gasped and reached up to run my hand through my short hair. A big smile spread across my face when I saw myself in the mirror. My black hair that made me look pale and sick was gone. My new brown hair made my face glow and the short hair framed my face nicely, although I still preferred my long, strawberry blond hair. I stepped into the room looking for Derek to show him my new hair, but only Aunt Lauren was in the room. I'm guessing that he went back to the guys room, so I took the key card for their room and went inside to find Derek. Just as I was about to head out the door, I saw in one of the shopping bags some hoodies, T-shirts, jeans and sweatpants for women. I took out a pair of sweatpants, a T-shirt and slipped them on along with a pair of sneakers my size that I also found in the bag. I quickly combed through my hair and made sure I looked nice before going over to find Derek.

I went in and found Derek and Kit having an intense conversation that brought Derek into deep thoughts; the shower was on, so Simon must be in there. They were so concentrated that Derek didn't even realize that I was in the room.

I got closer to them and heard Kit ask, "Derek? What do you think of your birth parents?" Derek frowned and immediately wiped all expression off of his face. I could feel the gears turning in his head. I know that he grew up in the Edison Group lab, and he was isolated from his brothers because he was smarter and more in control of his inner wolf. I don't know what happened to him when he was in the lab, and I don't want to know. What if they put him on a surgery table and experimented on him? What did they do to the other werewolves to make them loose their minds and kill one of the nurse? I shook my head and took deep breaths trying to calm myself down from the horrendous thoughts. I noticed that Derek stayed silent, with Kit staring intently at him. "Derek? I knew about your parents when I worked for the Edison Group. I know that they didn't give you to them. As werewolves, they're super protective of their children, so I'm guessing that they want to see you and have you back," Kit explained with a pained expression. I know that Kit saw Derek as on of his own. To him, Derek is just as important as Simon. "In our current situation, they could be the ones that still has the power to help us. Tomorrow, I'm planning on telling you guys about going to a friend of mine. They could help us contact your parents. With their help, we might just have a chance with taking down the Cabal," Kit reasoned. I turned and walked out of the room. My heart clenched with the thought of going to another one of Kit's friends. I took a deep breath and went to bed, thinking about tomorrow.

**Okay. Here's the first chapter. Feel free to review and I don't mind criticism. If a lot of people doesn't like my story, however, then I might stop it now and think of something else, so tell me what you think. There would be more Chlerek fluff later on in the story, so don't worry. Thanks for reading. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chloe's POV**

Jovial streams of sunlight flooded into the room, embracing me in its comforting warmth, yet all I noticed about it was the irritating brightness that shone exasperatedly past my eyelids, waking me from my blissful dreams. I yawned, stretching my body while rolling and twisting around in the warmth and comfort of the soft bed. A soft shook disrupted me from my little moment. I groaned, rolling to the other side of the bed to escape the warm hands of the intruder. I was blasé about the dangers that the stranger beside my bed could bring at this vulnerable moment. "Chloe," a low voice whispered gently, "its time to wake up." I opened my eyes while rubbing them trying to chase away my fatigue. I smiled softly at him while I studied his face. His face was free from the acne and displayed his handsome features with the help of his new haircut. A rare smile graced his face, distracting me from the warm touch of his fingers on the side of my face.

"Good morning," I whispered, surprising myself with the dreamy tone that was laced throughout my words.

"Come on. Its time to get up," Derek uttered while pulling me up towards him. The moment he pulled me close enough to him, I caught him in a tight hug, enveloping myself in the warmth and security that he provided. He chuckled causing me to shudder. I shifted to sit on his lap, melting myself into his embrace. "I love you Chloe," Derek whispered, his breath tickling my ear making me giggle.

"I love you too babe," I answered giddily. A knock at the door interrupted our little moment making me frown from displease. An annoyed voice rung passed the wooden door, reminding me of our friends and family that are nowhere to be seen.

"You two better not be getting it on in there! Chloe are you up yet? Hurry up damn it!" Tori shrieked. I saw Derek smirk at her unnecessary rant and I got up, heading towards the bathroom.

"I'll wait for you out here," Derek voice sounded behind me.

"Okay," I answered while closing the door. I saw that there were clean clothes on the counter that Tori picked out for me. I knew that for a fact because Aunt Lauren always picks clothes that made me look younger than I actually am. I jumped into the shower to clean up quickly, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I put on the peachy tank top, a creamy white wool top that was loosely woven which hung off of my shoulders, a pair of white skinny jeans and sparkly gold sneakers. This outfit somehow seemed extravagant to me in my current situation. I was bewildered when I reached up to find my thick, lengthy hair nearly dried. Then, when I looked into the mirror did I remember that my long hair that was previously dyed black was now replaced with short auburn hair. I finished getting ready and Derek was there to greet me as I exited the steamy, moist atmosphere of the bathroom. I smiled at him and reached up to loop my arms around his neck. I pulled his head down towards mine, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. I could taste the remains of minty toothpaste on his lips. He put his hand on my neck touching the soft skin there, pulling my head closer to his. His hands slid down my back, resting above my waist. The comfort of his warm hands disappeared, leaving the back of my neck feeling vulnerable against the cool air. He slowly moved away as we were becoming breathless. I tried to pull him back towards me, but he stopped me. I frowned at him, pouting, as my eyes widened from hurt and confusion.

"We should go meet with everyone else before we get too carried away," Derek explained. I nodded in agreement and weaved my fingers in between Derek's as we walked into the other room. As we entered the room I expected to find everyone waiting for us impatiently, but all we saw was Tori and Aunt Lauren on the couch watching TV.

"Oh, look who's here?! So the lovies finally decides to come out of their room. What? Is little Chloe already tired of the big dog dry humping her leg?" Tori teased while Derek just shot her a quick glare and ignored her insulting comment.

"Tori," I whined with a pouted, "not funny." A quick tap at the door stopped everyone from talking and I turned my body towards the source of the knock, my eyes not moving away from the slightest movement surrounding the entrance. My heart clenched and I grabbed onto Derek's arm as he moved in front of me, protecting me from anything that was about to come. I was so concentrated on the possible dangers I didn't even realize that Tori moved from her spot on the couch to look through the peephole and inspect our visitors.

Tori let out a sigh of relief and was noticeably relaxed as she declared, "Its Simon and Kit. They're back from getting us food." Derek and I loosened up but we still didn't let our guards down. Aunt Lauren, however, seemed like she was oblivious to all danger as she went back to watching TV carelessly. I frowned unknowingly at her actions and attitude. It angered me slightly to see her taking safety for granted, given our current situation, but my anger was shortly stopped by Kit's harmless words.

"Come on kids. Come over and grab some food before we get going," Kit claimed. Derek, Tori and I walked over to the table and grabbed our breakfast. I didn't even pay attention to what Aunt Lauren was doing, with full intention of ignoring her, but later I realized that she had grabbed her food and returned to her spot in front of the TV.

"Hey," Derek whispered into my ear, "what's wrong? Why do you look kinda sad and angry?"

"I'll tell you later. I don't want to talk about it right now," I replied. Derek left me to sit in a chair to eat his breakfast. Usually, I would find a chair and sit by him, but today, I went over and sat on his lap, surprising both Derek and myself. I snuggled against Derek as we ate our breakfast in silence and I could feel Aunt Lauren's gaze on us the entire time. In the back of my mind I knew that I was being so affectionate towards Derek because I wanted to annoy Aunt Lauren. That thought made me slightly guilty. Am I only ever going to be affectionate towards Derek because I want to get a reaction out of someone like Aunt Lauren? A gentle shake of my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts. I look up and realized that Derek was staring at me expectingly.

"What?" I whispered looking at him through the confusion that clouded my eyes.

"We need to talk later," he replied with tension laced through his words. I gave a small nod of my head and turned back to my food. I picked at my food, not really interested in shoving it down my throat like Derek was. I stared intently at his breakfast sandwich, and the warm smell of the egg and cheese that drifted tauntingly towards my senses.

"Can I have a bit of yours?" I asked innocently while looking up at him, batting my lashes like a little girl.

"What's wrong with yours?" he questioned while eyeing my sandwich curiously.

"Nothing I just want to try yours."

"Fine. Here you could bit this part that I haven't touched yet," he sighed while holding his sandwich up to my lips. I ignored his instructions and chomped down on where he took a bite. I kept on eating Derek's breakfast as he waited patiently for me to return it to him. That was not my plan though. I tore a small piece of the sandwich I was holding and held it up to his lips. Derek spaced out while he waited for me to finish, and his eyes sharply snapped towards the piece of food that suddenly appeared in front of his face.

"Try some," I offered. He opened his mouth and I fed him my breakfast. I handed him my sandwich and asked, "Want to trade? I don't really like mine," with a small pout on my face. His face visibly softened as he smiled gently at me when he traded his food with mine. I snuggled closer his warmth as we finished our food.

I stood by the car as I watched Derek and Simon load the car. More importantly, I stood, admiring Derek as his muscles flexed beneath the thin T-shirt that he was wearing. I silently celebrated as Derek's baggy hoodie was left unnoticed on the pavement behind him. Simon's face flushed from moving all of our bags and the blazing sun that constantly glared into my eyes. Derek, on the other hand, didn't even break a sweat from the exercise and only took his hoodie off because of the heat trapped in the air by the sun. We closed the trunk of the car and locked the doors as we walked back inside the hotel to meet up with the others. Derek slung his arms around my shoulders and my arms wrapped around his waist as we walked into the lobby. As we waited for the elevator, I noticed a group of girls who are about our age walk out from the gym. They were wearing tight tank tops with short-shorts. Their faces were dusted with hints of makeup and their curves were visible in all the right places.

The ring of the elevator distracted me from the thoughts that were just about to appear in my mind, and instead, switched my attention to the elevator door that was about to open. As the three of us walked into the confined space, a sharp call rung in the air.

"Wait! Wait hold on!" a feminine voice called out. Simon, upon hearing that voice, pressed the open button and held the door open for the group of girls that I saw earlier. They entered the elevator and thanked Simon. One of the girls, who stood noticeably in front of the others, turned around to bat her eyes at Simon. _"She must be the Queen Bee of the group,"_ I thought to myself as I glanced up at Derek, who stared ahead at the door with an expression carved from stone. The Queen Bee looked back again and it was only then did I realize that she wasn't staring at Simon, but instead she was staring at Derek. My Derek. Derek didn't seem to notice, yet I cannot help but realize that while the girl was staring flirtatiously at him, her followers analyzed me from head to toe, judging me in their minds.

The elevator sounded, signaling the depart of the girls, yet I cannot help but to compare myself with the voluptuous girl that seemed to be interested in my boyfriend. I trust Derek, and I don't believe that he would leave me for the type of girls that he showed signs of distaste for many times before. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that I have followed Derek back to our hotel room and everyone was inside, gathering all their belongings and getting ready for the trip in the car. I saw Derek reach into the drawer of the bedside table and grabbed something to place in his pocket. The streak of light that flashed from the window made that something glimmer, and I can't help but wonder what it could be.

**Here is Chapter 2 everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Feel free to comment your thoughts, both good and bad! ^o^ **


End file.
